ER on 'Blind Date'!!
by baby jen
Summary: The folks from ER go on 'Blind Date' with some unusual results! It's your favourite Hospital Staff as You've never seen'em before!! R&R :)


Disclaimer: i dont own any er characters bla bla...  
-------------  
AN: Just a short fic for a laugh-have fun! No offence to any characters intended-it's just for a bit of fun!! Baby jen:)  
-------------  
  
ER/BLIND DATE!!  
  
[Light comes up on a studio audience. Applause asthe host walks out...]  
  
"Hello everyone and welcome to Blind Date. I am your Host Jooooooooohn Carter!!"  
  
[More applause]  
  
"Now lets welcome our first three contestants. You know the rules-these three will only be heard and not seen by our our applicant. As our Applicant asks them a few questions-he/she will use their answers to decide who will be their bliiiiiiind date!!"  
  
[Laughter/ Applause]  
  
"Now lets meet our contestants"  
  
[Enter stage Three ER Docs]  
  
JOHN: "Hello Ladies"  
  
"Hey Carter!"   
  
JOHN: "Well why don't you tell us each a little bit about yourselves?"  
  
"Well John, I'm contestant no. 1-my name is Kerry Weaver and I'm the big bad bitch down in the ER!"  
  
JOHN: "Lady-you don't have to convince me! What about you, contestant no. 2?"  
  
"Well John I'm Cleo Finch-things just weren't working out with my former boyfriend, Peter, coz I'm such an arrogant ice princess!"  
  
JOHN: "No argument there, er finally we come to contestant no. 3"  
  
"Hey Carter-I'm Abby Lockhart. I can't see things working out with Luka -or you- so I'm here to find myself a new man Mind if I give the audience my life's sob story?!!"  
  
JOHN: "Hell yes! Let's move on right along. Now then Ladies don't come out from behind the screen!! As we meet our applicant-our special guest here to find a blind date, please welcome-Dr Robert 'Rocket' Romano!!!!!"  
  
[Applause and some boos]  
  
JOHN: "How are ya , Rocket?  
  
ROMANO: "That's DR ROCKET to you, punk!"  
  
[Audience gasped]  
  
JOHN:".........er so anyway, DR-whats your first question?"  
  
ROMANO:"Hello Ladies"  
  
LADIES: "Hello Dr Rocket"  
  
ROMANO: " My question to you is this. On our first date, assuming all went well and things made it to the bed room-what would you choose to rub all over me and why?"  
  
C1(KERRY): "Hydro-chloric acid-coz your an arrogant b*****d!"  
  
C2 (CLEO): "A dead cat-for similar reasons"  
  
C3 (ABBY): "Personally I'd rub 'HAIR GROW_BACK' but only on your head!!"  
  
ROMANO: "ALRIGHT YOU WISE-ASS JERKS-you WANNA PIECE ME I'LL..."  
  
[Romano is dragged off stage kicking and screaming by Bouncers.The 3 Ladies follow close behind trying to kick him.]  
  
JOHN: "Well-ugh, lets take a quick break. We'll be right back after these messages."  
  
------------------  
  
[Lights come up again]  
  
JOHN: AAAAAAnd we're back! Let's meet our 3 new male contestants.  
  
[Enter stage 3 ER docs].  
  
JOHN: "Well guys, how's about introducing yourselves?"  
  
C1: "Well I'm Dave Maluccie-and I'm a killer with the Ladies!!!!!"  
  
[Ooohs and ahhs from the audience]  
  
C2: "I'm Luka Kovac and I'm here coz I'm sure my girlfriend abby is cheating on me with YOU!"  
  
[Carter laughs nervously]  
  
C3: " I'm Peter Benton. Ceo's a b***h!!"  
  
JOHN: OK, well you guys hide behind the screen while we welcome tonight's second participant, Jing Mei-Chen!!  
  
[Enter Jing Mei].  
  
JOHN: "Hey Deb, I mean -Jing mei!"  
  
CHEN: "Hey Carter. Well my first question is: wherewould you guys take me for our first date.  
  
C1 (MALUCCIE): "MY BED ROOM!!"  
  
C2 (LUKA): "ABBY's appartment!!"  
  
C3 (BENTON): "Cleo's a b***h!!"  
  
CHEN: O-K?!? Well what do you want out of this date should we go out?  
  
C1 (MALUCCIE): "SEX, SEX and a little more SEX!!"  
  
{Audience oohs and ah!!}  
  
C2: (LUKA): To make Abby jealous.  
  
C3: BENTON: "Cleo's a b***h!!"  
  
{Audience start up a cheer for Benton}  
  
JOHN: OK-well Deb-it's time to make your choice-who will it be?   
  
CHEN: "YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!"  
  
[Audience watch in confusion as Jing Mei literally jumps on Carter. Luka storms of stage, Maluccie comes out from behind creen egging Carter to 'Go for it' and Peter simply sits there muttering over and over: "Cleo's a b***h!!"]  
  
[LIGHTS GO DOWN]  
  
THE END  
  
------------------------------  
AN: again id like to remind y'all that no offence was intended!! :) All in fun!! 


End file.
